herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flain
Flain is an Infernite Mixel and the leader of the Infernites and maybe even every Season 1 Mixel. He is the protagonist of Season 1. Personality Flain tends to use slang. He is very social and likes interacting with his friends. Relationships Friends *Mixels *his siblings *Teslo *Krader *Flurr *Gobba *Kraw *Magnifo *Glomp *Footi *Flamzer *Captain Niksput *Globert *Boss Gox *Snoof *Tungster *Vaka-Waka *Slusho *Boss Kramm *Prince Camillot (possibly) *Jamzy (possibly) *Kuffs (possibly} *MCPD Sergeant (possibly) *Splasho (possibly) *MCFD Chief (possibly) *Doctor Surgeo (possibly) *Captain Sharx (possibly) *Reporter Screeno (possibly) *Sensei Mysto (possibly) *Janitor Sweepz (possibly) *Booger (possibly) Enemies *Nixels **King Nixel **Major Nixel Physical Appearance Flain takes his design from a cardinal, as hinted further by his red colouration. His head flame makes him look like he has fiery hair. He has white toes on his feet. Biography Flain and his friends defended each other from Nixels and fought to preserve their creative ways. Their adventures took them through various environments, and the Mixels had fun through their adventure. Such adventures include searching for Rainbow Cubits when the Mix Festival was ruined and a quest for the Lost Mixamajig (Which ended in a failure because King Nixel had told a lie as his plan to cause their extinction, but the Mixels triumphed by combining and ripping out King Nixel's core.). Flain and his fellow Season 1 Mixels may have survived the Nixel Invasion in Mixopolis. Combinations *Infernites Max: This appeared multiple times. He takes most of his design from Zorch, having the following roles: **Cookironi: The Max was created to get the last Cookironi. This failed when it was destroyed. **Hot Lava Shower: The Max was created so Flain could help Vulk. (Vulk was taking a shower and was dismayed when she saw that it stopped working.) **The Quest For The Lost Mixamajig: This Max and the rest were created to stop the Nixel king. Then the King upgraded his body, so the Maxes combined. *Flain + Seismo: This Mix was created to stop the Nixels when said creatures made their debut. It appeared in Nixels. He creates fiery shockwaves with hhis ground-pound move. His design is basically Flain with Seismo's lower body. *Flain + Krader: This Mix was created to play Rockball in the episode Rockball. He uses his tail and head flame to create boulders for the game. His design is Flain with Krader's legs, including the big arm as a tail. *Flain + Teslo: This Mix is found on Mixels.com. It can fly with fiery wings. He takes his design mostly from Flain, but his beak is yellow, and his feet are Teslo's. *Flain + Teslo (second time): This mix appeared in the first season's penultimate episode, Epic Comedy Adventure. He mostly resembles Flain, but his mouth is basically Teslo's. Jutting from his back is Teslo's plug. *Flain + Globert: Flain and Globert combine for a transition in Mixel Moon Madness. Names In Other Languages Flain earned his English name from "Flame" and "brain," which fits him due to his fiery nature and intelligence. In fact, Flame Brain was his original name. The name Flain is also Celtic. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mixels Heros Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Genius